The Dream Of Lord Voldemort
by Blondesk8gurlie
Summary: (See summary)


The Dream of Lord Voldemort  
  
Author: Sydney (BlondeSk8Gurlee) Beta Reader: Arnica (DeejayXiao) Series: Harry Potter Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as it is (c) to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do however own Chastine, Marcy, and Brittany, while my friend, Xiao, owns Lenora. Overall Rating: PG-13 Gender: Action/Adventure/Humor Summary: Some Gryffindors keep having strange dreams that Lord Voldemort is up to something..something horrifying. Again. Author's Note: This came to me in a dreamâ€¦lol.jk! Enjoy!!! Profiles:  
  
Name: Chastine Cornerstone Age: 15 Hair: Medium-long blonde hair with red highlights Eyes: Clear Blue Height: 5â€™ 4â€™ Weight: 93 lbs. Wand: Phoenix Feather Redwood, 8 Â¾ inches. Pet: Pure white owl named, Leah Family: Lisa (Mother) dead, Arnold (Father) dead, John (older brother) dead, Heather (older sister) alive, but is â€œlostâ€? Quidditch Position: Chaser House: Gryffindor Best Class: Defense Against The Dark Arts History: Her parents and her older brother were killed by Lord Voldemort, while Chastineâ€™s older sister, Heather saved her from Lord Voldemort and later fled and is lost.  
  
Name: Marcy Brookes Age: 14 Hair: Long, Red hair, held in a ponytail with a purple band or a silver clip. Eyes: Brown Height: 5â€™ 2â€? Weight: 90 lbs. Wand: Phoenix Feather Oak 9 inches Pet: a Black and white rat named Flooey Family: (no family, foster home) Quidditch Position: (doesnâ€™t like sports) House: Gryffindor Best Class: Potions History: abandoned to a foster home at birth  
  
Name: Lenora Black Age: 17, Oliver's year Hair: Waist-length Black with Silver bangs that hang right below breasts Eyes: Ocean Blue Height: 5' 5" Weight: 102 lbs. Wand: Phoenix Feather, Mahogany, Ten inches Pet: Tetra; small snowy owl with red eyes and a blue ribbon tied around his neck with a golden bell Family: Sirius (Father, dies two years after graduation), Amanda (Deceased), Harry (God-cousin), Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange (Distant Cousins) Quidditch Position: Chaser House: Gryffindor Best Class: Defense Against the Dark Arts History: Her mother, Amanda, died when she was ten-years-old, and her father, Sirius, was in Azkaban by the time she was four. She was sent to live at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place under the eyes of Dumbledore and attended Hogwarts at the age of fourteen. She acted somewhat like a loner at first, being ignored and taunted by everyone else, including people from her own House. She loathed everyone, until she joined the House team, that's when her relationship grew with most people, but Harry absolutely loathed her in his third year, though she tried to persuade him. But with her temper problems, she ended up shouting and cursing him out. Eventually, almost everyone learns to accept her except the Slytherins.  
  
Name: Brittany Stonewell Age: 15 Hair: Brunette with blonde streaks Eyes: Brown Height: 4â€™ 5â€? Weight: 86 lbs. Wand: Unicorn Hair,10 inches Pet: Orange cat named, Rufus Family: Alise (Mother) lives in South America with her younger sister, Patricia, and Hugo (Father) disappeared Quidditch Position: Beater House: Ravenclaw Best Class: Herbology History: She was born in Spain, migrated to North America and learned the English language, then moved to South America with her Mother and sister, where she received her 1st ever Hogwarts letter.  
  
----------------------------- Lenora ran into the Gryffindor Common Room with a letter in her hand. â€œMarcy!! Itâ€™s here!â€? Lenora screamed as she showed Marcy the parchment. Marcy stared for a moment at it and said â€œWhat is it?â€? Lenora sighed, â€œDonâ€™t you remember? Me and you signed up for that Make- Your-Own Spell contest!â€? she said as she hopped in place. â€œOh yeah! Wait..no I donâ€™t remember that..â€? Marcy said as she looked back at Lenora blankly. â€œNEVERMIND!â€? shouted Lenora as she dropped the paper and ran upstairs furiously. â€œWhat was that all about?â€? Chastine said walking over to the couch. â€œI donâ€™t know. I really donâ€™t knowâ€? said Marcy sounding guilty as she walked out of the Common Room. Meanwhile upstairs: â€œAre youâ€¦Okay Lenora?â€? Brittany said as she put down her magazine. â€œNO!â€? Lenora screamed at the top of her lungs â€œLEAVE ME ALONE!â€? Brittany then quickly put her magazine up close to her face. Chastine, startled by the screaming, ran upstairs â€œIs everything ok?!â€? she said in a panic. â€œI nearly jumped off the sofa!â€? Chastine said breathing heavily. Brittany cautiously made her way over to Chastine while looking at Lenoraâ€™s face in a pillow. â€œSheâ€™s gone psycho!â€? Brittany said walking downstairs. Chastine sighed as she thought Iâ€™m going to go find Marcy and walked downstairs and out the door. As soon as Lenora heard the door slam shut, she cautiously walked downstairs to see if anyone was still inside. To find that there wasnâ€™t, she slipped out of the Common Room, through the Great Hall, and into the Library. She walked quietly over to the Book Search, and looked up two words. The librarian got suspicious and tried to peer over Lenoraâ€™s shoulder, but saw only the letter, â€ËœDâ€™. Then, Lenora scurried over to a tall shelf, and saw that her book would be on the top shelf. She saw a stool, grabbed it and pulled out a dusty, dark blue covered, thick book. She dusted it off, and sat down at a wooden table and cracked it open. She opened it only to find her worst nightmare: Her first visual seeing of Lord Voldemort! She screamed as she slammed the book shut and sprinted out of the Library, and outside where she saw some Hufflepuffs walking. Lenora was now breathing a little calmer. She hurriedly walked to the Common Room and slipped upstairs, only to find Brittany, listening to her headphones. Lenora bit her lip, but then saw that Brittany was dozed off. Lenora rolled her eyes and chuckled. Meanwhile, Chastine was still looking for Marcy. Then, she saw her on a bench, looking up at the sky. Chastine carefully walked over to her and giggled â€œYou can never get enough of that blue sky huh?â€? Marcy jumped a little bit in surprise. â€œOh, Chastie, itâ€™s you.â€? She said as she smiled. 


End file.
